bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kenta Miyazaki
Kenta Miyazaki: '(健太 宮崎 "healthy/strong and big/stout.""palace cape") Following the Winter war and the revival of Ichigo's Shinigami powers new captains where named in the Gotei 13 one of which was a man Kenta Miyazaki new Captain of the 3rd Division. 'Appearance Kenta has long indigo colored hair that reaches down to the middle of his back, that he keeps neatly tied in a ponytail. Kenta wears the standard Shinigami outfit for captains. He keeps his twin Zanpakuto on his left and right side. 'Personality' For the most part Kenta is a kind and gentle soul who only wants what's good for the Gotei 13. He has the respect of all other captains and his on squad. Kenta makes it a point to lend and hand to anyone who needs it, and as such has an open door policy not just for his squad but for anyone of the Gotei 13 members. Because of his personality is is easily liked by all. He also has the role of loving caring big brother for his younger sister Amaya Miyazaki a member of the 2nd Division. History Synopsis coming soon Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: This level of spiritual power corresponds to those possessing an enormous amount of spiritual power which is finely controlled. This level of spiritual power is reflected in its ability to enhance a user during combat as well as its ability to affect the surrounding environment on a controlled level, allowing the wielder to use it in combat to startling degrees. Hohō *'Shunpo Master: '''Masters of the technique are obviously by far the fastest beings within Soul Society. They are capable of maintaining high speed movements for extended periods of time while only using the least amount of steps to achieve those movements. Masters are capable of using Advanced steps which are considerably harder to initiate. A master can possibly create new techniques but it is most likely a rare occurrence. *'Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihō''' Utsusemi (隠密歩法　四楓の参 空蝉, Onmitsu Shunpo Shihō no San ''C'')icada, referencing their molting) It allows for a movement at great speed leaving an afterimage behind. The afterimage may even appear to have taken damage'' Master Swordsmanship Specialist: When it comes to a sword fight Kenta is on a level of Kenpachi Zaraki or Byakuya Kuchiki. He has proven his skills with a sword is of that of a master Enhanced Strength: Kenta is by far one of the most powerful Captains when if comes to force to the point where he has killed 1000s of hollows with one swing of his Zanpakutō. Zanpakutō Rai:( 雷 Meaning Thunder) Is the name of Captain Miyazaki's twinZanpakutō. In it's sealed form Rai takes the form of two normal katanas with circular hilts. Shikai: The release comand for Rai is Clap '''Rai, a large amount of thunder and lighting covers his Zanpakutō and they slowly come togther creating a a broad sword with two spikes on the base and two spikes on the hilt. While the blade becomes bigger it is now has a empty gap in the middle creating a tweezer like designe. At the bottom of the gap is a ball of electricity. In this form Rai has the power to shoot out Thunder from the middle of the blade. '''Rai Ame: (雷 雨 thunder, rain) Kenta points Rai twords the sky and shoots a ball of lighting and thunder up in the air, a few seconds later giant bolts of thunder rain down on his opponent causing devastating damage. Rai Kiru:(雷 切 thunder cut) Kenta swings Rai at his opponent and send out invisable waves of thunder at them that paralyze the opponent on contact. Relationships Izuru Kira: Lieutenant of the 3rd Division Izuru works very closely with Captain Miyazki and has tons of respect for him. Izuru places much of his trust in his new captain and is willing to put his life on the line in battle by his side. Isane Kotetsu: Lieutenant of the 4th Division Isane seems to enjoy spending time with Captain Miyazaki and has developed a crush on him. She has been seen using his open door policy quite often and most of the time just comes up with things to talk about with him. Isane can never fully express herself around Kenta as she usually get flurstered. To scared to tell him her feeling Isane hides the from Kenta, if only she knew he also enjoyed being with her. ' Amaya Miyazaki': Kenta's younger sister and 4th seat of the 2nd Division. Amaya and Kenta's are very close and often spend most of there days off together. Amaya often goes to Kenta if something goes wrong or need someone to talk to. Amaya feels safest at her brother's side, to the point where she will travel from her room in the 2nd Division HQ to her brother's room in the 3rd Division HQ if she has a nightmare. Category:Character Category:Captain Category:Gotei 13 Category:Original Character